In the power generation industry, generator stator cores are supported on mounting frames. In preferred constructions, as mentioned in US 2007/0241629 A1, the stator core is formed from a plurality of stacked laminations, preferably thin steel laminations which are stacked, pressed and clamped together into the large cylindrical form of the stator core. Stacking can take place in a vertical or horizontal position of the stator core. Vertical stacking makes use of gravity to aid in the placement of the laminations. However, after vertical stacking, the stack has to be transferred to a horizontal position for further handling. In case of horizontal stacking, following the stacking step no toppling of the core is necessary for handling and/or winding and/or transport.
Normally the core is located within a frame supporting the core. As in US 2005/0236926 A1, an example for a state of the art frame type is also given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,409. As suggested e.g. in EP 0 365 217 A2, key bars positioned along an outer peripheral surface of the generator stator core are commonly welded or bolted in the frame and preferably mechanically coupled to the laminations of the stator core, as disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,760.